


A different kind of adventure

by Nola_1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_1/pseuds/Nola_1
Summary: "When Ryan had mentioned that it had felt like forever since he had got “lit,” and Yaz had immediately beamed and high fived him, the Doctor (and Graham) could only look on in confusion."The Doctor can offer them any time and space...this wasn't what she had in mind.





	A different kind of adventure

The Doctor had offered the team anywhere for an entirely fun-filled, drama and life-threatening free, adventure. She had given the options of opulent galaxies and pockets of futuristic time where the stars aligned and everything was perfect.

However, when Ryan had mentioned that it had felt like forever since he had got “lit,” and Yaz had immediately beamed and high fived him, the Doctor (and Graham) could only look on in confusion.

“I shouldn’t have agreed to this,” Graham voiced the thoughts that were also swirling through the Doctor’s head from his seat next to her at the bar; having to speak loudly over the din of the loud guitar music pumping through the speakers.

When he and Yaz had been discussing where they should go out, the indie club in Sheffield hadn’t been Ryan’s first choice. However, Yaz had helpfully pointed out that the Doctor’s look would fit in better there than the grime club he wanted to go to.

“Fair,” Ryan had conceded, “She won’t be the only one wearing braces there.”

She was not.

With Graham’s words ringing in her head, the Doctor swivelled round on her bar stool to find Ryan and Yaz in the throngs of the crowd on the dance floor. A small smile tugged at her lips as she spotted the pair, dancing goofily and laughing with each other.

“What about this is getting ‘ _lit_ ’?!” Graham continued, huffing, “I’ve never been somewhere so dark and dingy.”

The Doctor’s eyes were still trained on her two companions on the dance floor – one more than the other , “Look at them,” she nodded to the pair, directing Graham to turn on his stool, “Look how happy and carefree they are. That must be what lit is, right?” her eyes narrowed and face scrunched in confusion.

“Hmm,” Graham sounded from next to her, “Maybe for them, but I think I’m out. Wanna get some chips and head back to the TARDIS?”

The Doctor turned her head to Graham with a perturbed smile, “That literally sounds amazing,” she sighed, “But I should probably keep an eye on those two if they keep insisting on drinking like that,” her brow furrowed as she watched Yaz clapping along to Ryan downing his bottle of beer.

“I can stay then, keep you company,” Graham offered, reluctantly.  

The Doctor shook her head, “Don’t be daft, you go back,” she exclaimed, “We’ll be fine.”

“You sure, Doc?” Graham asked, even though he was already rising from his seat and slipping his arms into his jacket.

The Doctor nodded, waving to Graham as he smiled gratefully at her and left the crowded club.

*

The Doctor wasn’t sure how much time had passed. A strange thought for a Time Lord, but she had not felt so bored in an age. She also kept getting strange looks from women who passed by her.

Speaking of, one such woman sidled into the seat left by Graham, in a move that the Doctor assumed was supposed to look cool and confident. It did not.

“Hi,” the girl greeted brightly, her eyes salaciously roving the Doctor’s form, “Nice braces.”

The Doctor’s face lit up, “Thank you!” she spoke gratefully, “My friends don’t like them,” she pouted like a puppy, delighting the girl before her.

“Sounds like your friends have bad taste,” the girl flirted, leaning in towards the Doctor, who instinctively leant back.

The Doctor baulked at that comment, immediately shaking her head, “They’re probably right, but what was I supposed to do? I haven’t had to dress a woman before!”

“What?” the girl’s eyes widened in confusion, “What does that mean?”

The Doctor raised her eyebrows and sucked in her lips, “Uhhh...just my quirky sense of humour?” she offered lamely with a shrug, but the girl appeared to easily accept it, relaxing and laughing too loudly. The Doctor desperately wished Yaz or Ryan would appear at her side.

Yaz watched from the dance floor as a girl caught Ryan’s eye and she nudged him towards the pretty brunette with a wiggle of her eyebrows. As he followed her lead, Yaz turned her attention to the bar where she expected to see the Doctor and Graham locked in conversation; not the Doctor and some random girl looking _extremely cosy,_ almost touching.

Yaz felt a sinking in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with the alcohol buzzing through her system and her feet started moving before her brain could tell her not to.

She barely had time to blink before she found herself stood between the Doctor and this other woman’s stools, her back to the other woman and her heart hammering as the Doctor positively beamed at her intrusion.

“Honey, where have you been?” Yaz greeted brightly, a little slurred, her right hand lifting, fingers curling around the Doctor’s bicep over her white undershirt.

The Doctor’s face contorted into adorable confusion as her eyes dropped to Yaz’s hand on her arm before meeting her eyes, “Are we calling each other that, now? ‘Cus I _love_ it,” her grin was broad and toothy, totally oblivious to what was happening.

Yaz laughed loudly, “Oh you kidder,” she spoke affectionately, turning to the now dumbfounded girl who had been trying her hardest to chat the Doctor up, “Oh, hi – sorry I didn’t see you there!” Yaz lied, “Who are you?” she questioned with a tilt of the head.

“Emma,” the other girl introduced herself with narrowed eyes, “And you?”

Yaz stepped back, slipping an arm around the Doctor’s waist where she continued to sit at her barstool, “Yaz Khan – the Doctor’s girlfriend.”

“The Doctor?” Emma’s eyes turned to the Doctor, who was ignoring her and staring strangely at Yaz, “Is that some sort of stage name?”

The Doctor shrugged, eyes still trained on Yaz, totally bemused, her lips turning up at the corners.

Yaz bit back a grin, desperately avoiding the Doctor’s questioning gaze, “Yes, exactly. She’s in a band. I mean, look how she’s dressed,” she gestured to the Doctor with her free hand, and Emma seemed to accept this instantly.

“Oh yeah,” she agreed, “I think I’ve seen you play before,” Yaz had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. God this girl was so transparent.

The Doctor shrugged with a confident smirk, turning back to Emma as she finally caught up with the game, “I am very good on the Glockenspiel.” Or maybe not.

Yaz snorted, turned to regard the Doctor with dumbfounded eyes as she hiss whispered, “ _Glockenspiel_?!”

The Doctor started, turning back to Yaz, “It was the first instrument that came to mind!” she defended in her own whisper, leaning her face closer to Yaz’s.

A throat clearing in front of them brought the Doctor and Yaz back into the conversation with Emma; the Doctor scrunching her face apologetically as Yaz regarded her with a smug grin.

“I guess I should leave you guys to it then,” Emma spoke reluctantly, rising from her seat.

Yaz made the fakest noise of complaint she could muster, “That’s a shame!” Not even the Doctor believed that one, “Nice to meet you.”

“Bye Emma!” The Doctor sounded a lot more enthusiastic, but Yaz hoped that was more just her general nature than her actual feelings towards the random girl.

Yaz slipped her arm from the Doctor’s waist as she watched Emma walk away, hoisting herself into the seat she left behind that was still warm.

“Lovely Yaz, I am very pleased to see you,” the Doctor beamed, leaning her upper body forwards to be able to hear Yaz over the din of the club.

Yaz grinned, trying to ignore the blush in her cheeks, “Not keen on Emma?”

The Doctor completely ignored Yaz’s question, her eyes darting in her head as she replayed the last few minutes in her head, “Wait. When did I become your girlfriend?” her brow furrowed adorably as her lips pouted, “I get so confused with what human mating rituals are at any given time – did it happen when I gave you my second pop tart this morning?”

Yaz was fully laughing by this point, but her face softened as the Doctor continued to regard her with complete confusion, “I was pretending we were together to save you from being flirted with by that girl,” Yaz explained, regarding the Doctor with an affectionate smile.

“Ohhh,” the Doctor’s eyes widened in surprised understanding, “She was flirting with me?”

Yaz nodded quickly, “I could see it from across the dance floor.”

“Huh,” the Doctor accepted, sinking back into her bar stool, “I’m still getting used to the different ways people react to this body.”

The alcohol in Yaz’s system was to blame for the next words spilling out of her mouth without her permission, “It’s a good body.”

She immediately slapped her right hand across her mouth, eyes widening in horror as the Doctor’s mouth curled into a surprised grin.

“Are you flirting with me now, Yaz?” the Doctor wiggled her eyebrows, “Am I literally irresistible in this body?”

Yaz laughed nervously in response, “Alright bighead!” she tried to joke, poking her tongue out at the Doctor and hoping that distracted her from the blush colouring her cheeks. Her stomach flopped at the Doctor’s lopsided grin in response.

Yaz could see that she was desperate to be anywhere but in this club anymore, but was willingly putting a brave face on it, “You wanna get out of here?”

The Doctor’s naturally expressive face failed to hide her relief at the question and she nodded enthusiastically, “Can we get chips?”

*

Yaz and the Doctor stood next to each other, a polystyrene tray of chips between them on the balcony barrier they were propped up against outside the kebab shop. Ryan was still inside – having made friends with a bunch of lads in the queue. It was a nice evening so Yaz and the Doctor were happy for him to take his time as they enjoyed their food...and people watching.

“No offence,” the Doctor broke their comfortable silence, turning to Yaz, “But I enjoy this much more than that dark and dingy club,” she screwed her nose up in disdain, leaning into Yaz and letting their shoulders press together.

Yaz’s responding smile was warm and affectionate, “Yeah, sorry about that,” she leaned heavier into the Doctor’s side, “We won’t make you go again.”

The Doctor opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped as a body collided with hers from behind, sending her stumbling forward further in Yaz, who braced her hands on the Doctor’s upper arms to keep her upright.

“God, I’m so sorry,” the woman who bumped into the Doctor rushed to apologise.

The Doctor turned round to face the intruder, one hand reaching into the inside pocket of her coat for her Sonic by absolute instinct, eyes on high alert, until they fell on the intense girl from the club, “Oh, Emma! Hi!”

The Doctor heard Yaz groan from behind her, one hand still on the Doctor’s arm.

“Oh,” Emma sounded disappointed, “You two again.”

The Doctor nodded, completely oblivious to her tone, “Yep, me and my wonderful girlfriend, Yaz,” she beamed, stepping back and wrapping her left arm around Yaz’s shoulders.

Emma was clearly drunk and unwilling to let a second opportunity pass without giving it another go, “You sure you wouldn’t rather come and hang out with me instead, Doctor?” she wiggled her eyebrows, totally ignoring Yaz’s furious glare.

“That’s very rude,” the Doctor deadpanned, eyebrows creasing, “Yaz and I are very much in love...and stuff,” the Doctor turned to Yaz with questioning eyes, who nodded enthusiastically. Damn booze.

Emma tilted her head to the side, “Are you? I can’t really see it myself.”

“Oh yeah?” Yaz exploded, finally unable to keep the rage inside anymore, “Well take a look at this.”

Yaz’s brain played absolutely no part in the next decision she made. With the Doctor’s left arm around her shoulder, Yaz turned herself into the other woman, her left hand curling around the Doctor’s neck. Yaz’s stomach was buzzing anyway, but when she saw the Doctor’s eyelids flutter closed as her fingertips grazed the nape of the Doctor’s neck, her last vestiges of control disappeared.

Their lips met and that was the last movement either of them made for a few long seconds, before the Doctor’s arm around Yaz’s shoulders tightened, pressing their bodies closer together.

The warm press of the Time Lord’s chest against her own and the unsteady thump of her two heartbeats caused Yaz to gasp against the Doctor’s lips; who - unsurprisingly, Yaz thought absently - took full advantage of the situation.

The Doctor tilted her head slightly and licked into Yaz’s open mouth – her right hand grasping at Yaz’s hip to anchor herself, Sonic still in it pressing against Yaz’s bone.

Yaz’s hum was totally involuntary as the Doctor’s tongue stroked her own and she took a tiny step forward, pressing the Doctor back into the balcony they had just been stood against.

Their movements became more erratic; the Doctor pushing back eagerly against Yaz and meeting her kisses stroke for stroke.

The Doctor grinned against Yaz’s mouth – so broadly that it broke their kiss.

“I think she’s gone,” the Doctor whispered against Yaz’s lips, her forehead pressing against the other girl’s.

“Huh?” Yaz was rendered dazed and dumb from the Doctor’s mouth, ignoring her comment and pressing forward, seeking out her lips again. The Doctor responded eagerly with a smile, the hand on Yaz’s hip gliding around her waist.

“What on earth is going on here?” Ryan’s voice shocked the two women apart – Yaz blushing furiously; the Doctor looking very pleased with herself.

Yaz ran her hands through her hair, desperately avoiding the Doctor’s gaze, “It’s not...we were just – this girl won’t stop hitting on the Doctor!”

Ryan scanned the area around them, completely devoid of people, “Nice try, Yaz, but there’s no one ‘ere, mate,” he grinned, endlessly amused by his friend’s embarrassment.

“Then the plan worked,” Yaz spoke quietly, feeling the Doctor’s eyes on her, “Shall we get back to the TARDIS?”

Ryan hummed the affirmative, his eyes narrowed and trained on Yaz, “I think we have a lot to talk about,” he slung his right arm around Yaz’s shoulder and dragged her to his side, ignoring her groan of protest.

“There’s really nothing to talk about,” Yaz lied, blanching at the snort of disbelief coming from Ryan.

“Face it, mate, you’re gonna have to fill me in, or you know she will,” he indicated with a thumb over his shoulder to the Doctor who was following the pair with an affectionate smile, “And her version will be brutally honest.”

“Ugh,” Yaz couldn’t argue with that, god knows what the Doctor would come out with, “Fine.”

She sucked in a breath to start saying god knows what, pausing as she felt fingers brushing against her own at the side not pressed against Ryan.

Glancing up, her heart seized at the adorably confused expression on the Doctor’s face, and she realised she was going to have to explain herself to both of them.


End file.
